


So Many Goddamn Clothes

by 3syllables



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Wasn't Gone That Long, Alec loves Magnus' Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Missed Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane is Thirsty AF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Dark War, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shower Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3syllables/pseuds/3syllables
Summary: "Fuck, Alexander, why are you wearing so many goddamn clothes?”“I was on a miserably cold island in the Arctic Magnus, it’s not like I could walk around in a t-shirt.” He quirked an eyebrow at Magnus, a playful look in his blue eyes, “Though you’re the warlock in this relationship, I’m sure you could do something about all these clothes.” Alec always loved it when Magnus used his magic.ORAlec has to go to Wrangel Island for the Clave and comes home to a very thirsty boyfriend. It's literally just smut y'all.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	So Many Goddamn Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing writing this smut while I'm trying to write my slow-burn chaptered fic you may ask? Well, I'm just a depraved person with too much time on my hands right now and apparently not enough smut in my life. *shrugs* Enjoy! xx

Magnus looked down at the spell book he’d been trying to focus on and glanced at the clock on the brick wall of the loft, it’d been twenty minutes since he last checked the time. He closed the book with a groan, there was no way he was going to be able to focus, not when Alec was due back at any moment.

Alec and group of other young Shadowhunters had been recruited to go to Wrangel Island and “study the wards” for three weeks. Magnus didn’t believe that for a moment, the Clave had recently exiled half-faerie Helen Blackthorn and her fiancé Aline Penhallow to Wrangel Island; Magnus had a feeling that the Clave was trying to warn off any Shadowhunters from getting involved with Downworlders.

Magnus smiled to himself, they were a bit late for Alec; the Shadowhunter had moved out of the New York Institute and into Magnus’ loft soon after the Dark War.

Feeling a shift in his wards, Magnus recognized his boyfriend coming into the building. He sprang up from the couch and quickly sent the pile of books he’d discarded over the last few hours back onto the bookshelves lining their living room. Just as the last book shelved itself, the door to the loft opened.

“Magnus?” Alec called looking down the hall towards their bedroom.

Magnus was already on his way to greet his boyfriend and tapped the slightly shorter man on the shoulder. Alec turned, his face lighting with a bright smile at the sight of Magnus. Magnus brought his hand up to Alec’s cheek and stroked his thumb along the high cheekbones, “Welcome home Alexander.”

Magnus slid his thumb to hook under Alec’s jaw gently and tilted his face up, bringing his lips down to Alec’s full ones and kissing him hungrily. Three weeks might be a drop in the bucket of time for a warlock, but Magnus had missed Alec dearly and had every intention of showing the other man just how much.

Alec hooked his arms around Magnus and pulled him closer, Magnus let out a contented sigh at the contact of their bodies. Alec chuckled against Magnus’ lips, “Well hello to you too. Did you miss me?”

Magnus broke the kiss and looked at his boyfriend with mock offense, “Me? Miss you?” Alec growled and kissed along Magnus’ neck, Magnus shivered at the feeling of the stubble rubbing the underside of his jaw and down his neck, “Maybe just a bit.”

Alec nipped playfully where Magnus’ neck met his shoulder, “Only a little bit?” he asked as he rolled his hips against Magnus,’ “Well, I missed _you_ a lot.” Magnus’ breath caught, he could feel his boyfriend’s hardening cock press against him as Alec continued to grind his hips.

Magnus moved his hands to the front of Alec’s jacket and started pulling down the zipper, finding more layers underneath the heavy parka, “Fuck, Alexander, why are you wearing so many goddamn clothes?”

Alec had moved his lips back up to Magnus’ face and was easing Magnus’ lips apart with his tongue to lick into his mouth. He pulled back and looked down at his clothes as if remembering what he was wearing, “I was on a miserably cold island in the Arctic Magnus, it’s not like I could walk around in a t-shirt.” He quirked an eyebrow at Magnus, a playful look in his blue eyes, “Though you’re the warlock in this relationship, I’m sure you could do something about _all_ these clothes.” Alec always loved it when Magnus used his magic.

Magnus stepped back from Alec and grabbed his hand, “You’re right, but first,” he wrinkled his nose and sniffed, “you need a shower, I’m sure the plumbing on Wrangel Island pales in comparison to our shower.”

Alec laughed and let Magnus pull him along to their large bathroom. Magnus flicked his wrist and the shower turned on, quickly filling the tiled room with steam. Turning back to face Alec Magnus smiled, “Now, what were we saying about getting rid of these clothes?” He held up his hand and snapped his fingers, Alec’s heavy parka disappeared leaving the Shadowhunter dressed in a heavy sweater, jeans, and boots. Magnus shook his head and gave a frustrated sigh.

“What?” Alec asked, “You don’t like what you see?” Alec grinned as Magnus rolled his eyes at him and continued with his task.

Magnus snapped his fingers again and Alec’s boots disappeared, another snap of his fingers and his jeans and sweater were gone. Magnus stalked up to Alec and pulled at the clothes he was still somehow covered in. “Seriously Alexander? How many more layers do I have to go?”

“They’re long johns Magnus! Everyone was wearing them, it was the only way to stay even remotely warm.” Alec moved to begin unbuttoning the thermal shirt himself, but Magnus covered his hand with his own and stopped him.

Moving close enough to brush his lips on Alec’s now exposed neck, Magnus murmured against his skin, “Don’t even think about it. I like to finish what I start.” Alec shivered at the breath on his neck, Magnus darted his tongue out to lick the equilibrium rune along the side of his throat.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped. Magnus felt the sound of Alec’s voice deep in his body. He snapped his fingers, praying to whatever gods would listen that Alec didn’t have another layer of clothing on.

The heat of Alec’s bare skin against Magnus’ brought a groan from the warlock, “Finally.”

Alec chuckled and looked down at his body, now clad only in a pair of black briefs. He looked back up at Magnus and motion to the warlock, “It seems you might be the overdressed one now.” Alec reached out to pull Magnus’ t-shirt over his head, but Magnus shook his head.

Magnus was in no mood to let Alec take his time removing his clothes, he needed to feel his body against Alec’s now. He snapped his fingers and the t-shirt and silk pajama pants he’d been wearing came off. Both men stood in the steamy bathroom in just their briefs. Magnus looked at his boyfriend, Alec had filled out in the year and half since Magnus had first met him, his muscular build still wiry but broader now; he couldn’t wait to touch him.

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips and pulled him forward until their bodies were rubbing against one another. Magnus could feel the heat of Alec’s body; he breathed in the musky smell of his boyfriend, intoxicating after being apart for weeks.

Alec moved his hands to Magnus’ back, stroking the lean muscles until his fingertips were at the top of Magnus’ briefs. “Can these come off now?”

Magnus waved his hand and both his and Alec’s briefs came off; Alec gasped as his cock now pressed against Magnus without any fabric between them. “Can what come off now Alexander?”

Alec tilted his head up and caught Magnus’ lips between his own. He kissed Magnus hard before breaking the kiss and whispering against his lips, “You, Magnus Bane, are a menace.” He bit down gently on Magnus’ bottom lip and walked them slowly towards the shower.

Magnus let Alec guide him into the large walk-in shower, the rainfall showerhead poured down at the perfect temperature and had more than enough room for the two men to fit comfortably underneath it. Magnus reached behind Alec for the sandalwood soap they used and began to lather up his boyfriend’s chest and stomach. Alec groaned at the firm touch and let his head drop onto Magnus’ shoulder. “This shower is sooo much better than the one on Wrangel Island, the water didn’t even get hot!”

Magnus spun Alec around and began washing his hair before moving to soap his back. He pressed his body against the hard muscles, the heady soap making their bodies slick against one another. “My poor Shadowhunter,” he murmured into Alec’s ear, “I think we can make this shower even more enjoyable though.” He kept his chest pushed against Alec’s back and slid his hands around to Alec’s chest, he let his hands move slowly down over Alec’s nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other man, and then continued his slow exploration lower until his hands lightly grazed the base of Alec’s cock.

Magnus felt Alec’s body tense at the brief contact, smiling wickedly to himself he continued barely touching his boyfriend, gliding his fingertips over Alec’s achingly hard cock and sending small pulses of magic to the sensitive skin.

Alec jerked his hips forward, chasing more contact, “Magnus,” he growled out desperately, “Please, please touch me.”

Magnus sent another pulse of magic along Alec’s cock and then turned Alec around to face him under the falling water. “I thought,” he whispered into Alec’s ear, “that I was already touching you?” He skimmed his hands down Alec’s chest, drawing patterns in the water droplets stuck in Alec’s chest hair and swirling his fingertips in light circles around his nipples. Alec sucked in a breath at the contact.

“You, ah, you know what I mean,” he stuttered, his head falling back to rest against the white subway tiles and his eyes closing.

Magnus smiled at the vision in front of him. Alec’s body quivered at the soft touches Magnus continued, his chest flushed pink from more than just the hot water coming down on them. Magnus looked down at Alec’s face; he’d closed eyes tightly and bitten down on his bottom lip. With his head against the tiles his neck was exposed, the runes on his skin glistening in the water. Magnus put his lips on the stamina rune Alec had on the skin below the dip in his collar bone and sucked. Alec gasped out and Magnus held back a shiver at the noise.

Moving his lips along Alec’s collar bone Magnus began kissing and sucking his way down to Alec’s chest. He swirled his tongue through the chest hair there and shifted his attention to Alec’s nipples. Magnus _loved_ how sensitive his boyfriend’s nipples were. He took one of the small nubs in his mouth and sucked before taking it between his teeth and biting down.

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec rasped, his voice hoarse with need. Magnus moved to the man’s other nipple, repeating his ministrations before beginning to sink to his knees. He kissed and sucked down to Alec’s navel, dipping his tongue in the space before nipping the skin below gently. Alec’s hips jerked forward against Magnus. “Magnus, please,” he said again, more desperate now.

“Patience, Alexander,” Magnus said from where he was kneeling on the hard tile shower floor. He put his mouth on Alec’s inner thigh, kissing up to his hipbone, Alec moaned at the contact so close to his sensitive cock. Magnus brushed his lips across to Alec’s other hip before bringing his mouth to the tip of Alec’s cock; his tongue darted out to lick up the slit. Alec’s knees buckled slightly at the contact and Magnus took one of his arms and pushed Alec back, bracing him against the wall with a strong arm across his hips.

Magnus took his other hand and stroked down Alec’s hard length, the Shadowhunter letting out a low “Fuck” and winding his hands into Magnus’ wet hair. Magnus opened his mouth wide and took Alec in his mouth as far as he could, working what he couldn’t take with his free hand. “God, Magnus, fuck, I missed your mouth.”

Magnus hummed a satisfied sound around Alec’s cock at the words. Bobbing his head faster Magnus worked more of Alec into his mouth until nearly all of his boyfriend’s cock was swallowed by the wet heat of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus looked up at Alec to see blue eyes looking down at him. Magnus kept his eyes trained on Alec’s face as he sucked down to the base of Alec’s cock and moved his hand to play with Alec’s balls. “Fuck! Jesus fucking Christ!” Feeling Alec tense and his balls draw up Magnus pulled his head off Alec with a pop, his lips red and swollen and a wicked smile playing on his lips.

“You know you can call me Magnus, right?” He looked up at Alec through his eyelashes in pretend innocence.

“You,” Alec growled and reached down to pull Magnus to his feet, “You, are going to fucking kill me.” He palmed the back of Magnus’ head and brought him in for a crushing kiss, his tongue pressing into Magnus’ mouth and exploring his mouth savagely. When he pulled back to take a breath Magnus saw that the other man’s pupils were blown wide, nearly black with lust. Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrist and pulled him out of the shower, Magnus waved his hand, the shower turning off and their bodies drying quickly.

His grip still around Magnus’ wrist Alec opened the door of the bathroom and tugged Magnus towards their bedroom. Magnus watched the muscles of Alec’s back and shoulders tense under his skin as he walked them down the hall, the parabatai rune on Alec’s shoulder dark against Alec’s pale skin.

Once in the bedroom Alec pulled Magnus in front of him and backed him towards the bed, kissing Magnus until he was dizzy. Alec’s hands moved to grip Magnus’ hips tightly. Magnus relished the feeling of the bruising hold Alec had on him and rutted his hips, rocking their cocks against one another. Magnus raked his fingers down Alec’s back, the other man shivering at the sensation, “I want,” Magnus purred in Alec’s ear, “to feel you inside me.” Magnus tugged Alec’s earlobe with his teeth as he said the words.

Alec shuddered and pressed Magnus down onto the bed, the warlock’s golden skin contrasting with the red silk sheets of their bed. Magnus slid back until he was in the middle of the bed and looked up at Alec from where he lay. Alec stared back hungrily and crawled up Magnus’ body until he was looking down into Magnus’ eyes, Magnus reached up to pull Alec’s face to his own, but Alec grabbed his hand. He took Magnus’ other hand and pinned both above Magnus’ head so that the warlock was completely at his mercy. Magnus whined and hooked one of his legs around Alec’s waist, rocking their hips together, needing to feel Alec closer.

Alec chuckled, “What was it you said earlier?” mimicking Magnus’ smooth voice Alec looked down at his boyfriend and said, “Patience, Magnus.” He moved his mouth to Magnus’ neck and nipped gently. Magnus moaned and tried to pull Alec closer to him, but Alec wasn’t a Shadowhunter for nothing, his strong thighs were unmoving as Magnus writhed beneath him. Alec continued his slow nips down to Magnus’ collar bones, slanting his tongue into the dip of Magnus’ clavicle.

Alec moved his unoccupied hand down Magnus’ side, skimming over sensitive skin that caused Magnus to jerk up at the touch, “Fuck, Alec, fuck,” he choked out. Alec’s hand didn’t stop, and he moved his hand down between them, grasping Magnus’ cock with a perfect grip.

Magnus could feel the precome leaking from his tip, he’d been agonizingly hard since he’d had Alec ‘s cock in his mouth earlier, and the hold Alec had on him now threatened to push him over the edge. Magnus started rocking his hips underneath Alec, needing more friction on his cock. Alec began to move his hand at a tormenting pace up and down Magnus’ length. “Is this what you wanted love?” He asked looking down at Magnus.

“More,” Magnus begged, “more, fuck, I need more Alexander.”

Alec let go of Magnus’ wrists and began kissing down Magnus’ body; “ _What’s_ ,” his tongue darted out to circle Magnus’ nipple; “ _the_ ,” he licked Magnus’ hipbone; “ _magic_ ,” his breath ghosted hot over Magnus’ cock where it jutted up, a line of precome pooling on the skin below; “ _word_?” Alec licked a strip from the base of Magnus’ cock to the tip, his tongue playing at the slit and licking up the evidence of his arousal.

Magnus felt light-headed from the teasing sensations, his magic crackling just below the surface of his skin, he pressed his hands into the mattress and took a deep breath, “Fuck, Alexander, no more teasing, _please_.”

As soon as Magus uttered the word please Alec’s lips came down and engulfed his cock in the wet heat of his mouth. Magnus’ hips jerked up involuntarily at the sudden feeling, Alec gagged at the intrusion and he pulled back to look up at Magnus. His blue eyes rimmed by dark lashes were hungry and his bow shaped lips were dark and wet with saliva. His gaze didn’t waver as he swallowed down on Magnus’ cock, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. “Holy, fuck, Alexander, fuck,” Magnus eyes slammed shit and his words became a series of whimpers as Alec continued to deepthroat his boyfriend.

Magnus felt a tap at his side, Alec held up two fingers, his mouth still stretched around Magnus’ cock. Magnus was confused for only a second before he felt Alec gently running a finger along his entrance, he snapped his fingers and felt the coolness of the lube on Alec’s fingers as he slowly pressed one finger into Magnus.

Alec hummed around Magnus’ cock and pulled his mouth off, a string of saliva going from his swollen lips to the tip of Magnus’ cock. The Shadowhunter looked thoroughly debauched. “Magnus,” he husked, his voice gravelly from having Magnus so far down his throat, “you are so fucking tight.” He was moving his finger slowly in and out of Magnus, causing the warlock to push his hips down searching more to fill him up. Alec pressed a second finger inside of Magnus causing Magnus to cry out and clench down on Alec’s fingers. Magnus felt Alec scissor his fingers, stretching his ass before moving his fingers deeper, brushing lightly over Magnus’ sensitive prostate and causing him to make a strangled noise at the sudden pressure.

“I need you,” he pleaded, Alec looked up at him and Magnus could see the uncertainty in his eyes, Alec generally spent more time opening his boyfriend with his fingers before sliding his cock into his ass. “Alexander, I need you inside me _now_.”

Alec’s eyes darkened with desire as he slid his fingers from Magnus and moved up Magnus’ body until he could press his mouth to him in a searing kiss. Alec pulled back and reached for one of the pillows at the head of their bed. As he moved to put it under Magnus’ hips he bent to brush his lips against Magnus’ ear, “If you _need_ me then who am I to deny you my love.” Magnus shivered as the words washed over him.

Alec sat up on his knees and looked down at Magnus, the arousal Magnus saw in his eyes was intoxicating. Alec held out his right hand to Magnus, “Could you?” he asked. This time Magnus didn’t hesitate, he jerked his hand up from where he’d tightened his fingers in the sheets and gave a quick movement, Alec’s palm was immediately coated in a thick lubricant. He gave Magnus an impish grin and deliberately stroked himself, applying the lube liberally over his cock, before taking his hand to spread what was left to Magnus’ rim.

Magnus groaned when Alec pulled his hand away, impatient to feel Alec inside of him again. As if reading his mind Magnus felt the blunt head of Alec’s cock push against his entrance, the pain slight as he relaxed himself to take all of Alec’s thickness. Alec pressed himself into Magnus slowly, conscious of hurting his boyfriend if he moved too quickly. It was agonizing. “Fuck, fuck, Alexander, just _move_.” Magnus snapped his hips towards Alec so that he was buried in Magnus’ ass.

“By the angel, Magnus, fuck,” Alec cried out. He screwed his eyes closed and held himself still in Magnus a moment, regaining control over himself as Magnus continued to try and push himself further down on Alec’s cock. Alec opened his eyes and fell forward, putting his hands on either side of Magnus, “I know I said it before but I’m serious, you are going to fucking kill me one of these days Magnus Bane,” he growled before pulling almost all the way out of Magnus. He snapped his hips forward, his cock buried in Magnus’ ass in one sharp push.

Magnus felt his senses alight with a sweet mix of pain and pleasure as Alec continued to fuck him, setting a pace of deep, hard thrusts that left Magnus breathless. Magnus arched his back and wrapped his hands around Alec’s forearms, digging his fingers into the hard muscles. “Yes, fuck, yes, that feels so fucking good.”

Magnus brought one of his legs up to wrap around Alec, relishing in the feel of Alec burying his cock deep inside him. He reached up to pull Alec’s mouth to his, running his tongue over Alec’s lips until he opened for him, his tongue explored Alec’s mouth hungrily. Alec took Magnus’ bottom lip into his mouth and sucked, his hips keeping a steady pace as he fucked into Magnus, the wet sounds of their bodies coming together stoking the fire that was burning under Magnus’ skin. “Alexander,” he breathed, “can I ride you?”

Alec’s thrusts slowed as he looked down at his boyfriend, his dark, always messy, hair was damp with sweat, “God, yes, you never have to ask. I love when you ride me.” His arms came under Magnus and he swung himself down onto the bed so that he was lying flat on his back looking up at Magnus. “You are so fucking beautiful Magnus.” Magnus hummed at the praise and regarded him, Alec put his hands on Magnus’ thighs and squeezed gently before stroking up his sides. “So fucking beautiful,” he said again.

Magnus could hear the love in his voice and he took a moment to marvel at the scene before him, brought back to the task at hand by Alec rocking his hips underneath him. Magnus gave a wicked smile and sat up, lining himself up with Alec’s cock before sinking down onto it. A gasping, “Fuck,” was all he could manage as he was filled once again by Alec. He rose up off Alec’s cock before sliding back down, savoring the feeling.

“Magnus?” He looked down at Alec’s face, Alec wasn’t meeting his eyes, but he continued on, “Uh, could you do that thing we tried before I left? With your magic?”

“This?” Magnus asked, sending his blue magic to whisper across Alec’s body causing him to dig his fingers into the Magnus’ hips where he’d put them. He knew the teasing touch wasn’t what Alec was talking about, but he wanted to hear Alec say what he wanted.

“Fuck, yes, uh, I mean no, fuck,” Alec gasped at the pleasure, Magnus had pressed his magic up to Alec’s nipples, the pulsing feeling causing Alec to writhe beneath him. “Fuck, fuck, I meant, fuck, use it on my ass, jesus fuck, in my ass, in it. Fuck, Magnus.”

Magnus pulled his magic back and gave Alec an innocent smile, “Oh that, yes, I can definitely do _that_.” Magic sent a jolt of magic to Alec’s prostate as he ground his hips down onto Alec’s cock.

“Yes, fuck, yes, that,” Alec rasped, pushing his cock up to meet Magnus’ downward movements.

With each thrust up, Alec’s cock sparked jolts of pleasure through Magnus, he reached down to take a hold of his cock, sliding his hand in time with the movement of their hips. “I’m so close, fuck,” he gritted out, chasing the pleasure that was just out of reach.

“Ah, fuck, me too, you feel so fucking good Magnus, so tight, fuck, around my cock while your magic pulses inside me. Fuck. It’s so fucking good.” Alec was a babbling mess beneath Magnus, the steady rhythm they’d had becoming more erratic as each man raced towards orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, Magnus, fuck,” Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec panting beneath him, his body jerking as he was hit with a wave of pleasure. Magnus could feel his cock pulsing as Alec came deep inside him. With a small part of his mind Magnus sent a bit more magic to pulse in Alec’s ass before pulling it back.

“Jesus, Alexander,” the feeling of Alec fucking into him as he filled his ass with come pushed Magnus over the edge. His hand was moving feverishly up and down his cock as his vision faded to black. He came, spilling come all over his hand and Alec’s stomach and chest. “Fuck, fuck,” he gasped out, blinking down at Alec.

“Fuck, fuck, is right Magnus,” Alec reached up and pulled Magnus in for a deep, slow kiss.

“Mmmm, I missed you,” Magnus mused against Alec’s lips. He gave him another quick peck before sitting up off Alec’s cock. He hissed slightly at the feeling and moved to lay beside Alec, flicking his wrist to clean them both up before he put his head on Alec’s chest listening to his heartbeat, his arm snaking across Alec’s stomach to play with the dark hairs leading down to his cock.

Alec put his arm around Magnus and kissed the top of his head, “I missed you so much my love.” He pulled Magnus tighter against him and murmured, “I’m never going back to that fucking island again.”

Magnus chuckled, “Not if I have anything to say about it. I swear I’ll burn all those godforsaken clothes if anyone tries to make you go back there.” Magnus felt Alec’s laugh from where his head lay on Alec’s chest, thankful to have his boyfriend back at home with him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques, comments, kudos, general lovin's always appreciated. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy out there! <3


End file.
